This proposal requests support from the BRS Shared Instrumentation Grant (GIG) Program for a computer system and associated software to develop a distributed network for the computational needs of a number of molecular biologists on the two campuses of the University of Southern California (University Park and Health Sciences, seven miles apart in metropolitan Los Angeles). The configuration of the proposed Campus link In Molecular Biology network (cliMB) will take advantage of the newly supported Ethernet installations at the two venues and the high width microwave link that will connect them. The equipment will consist of 2 SUN 3/280 file servers with data storage disks linked to the Ethernets on each campus with SUN 3/50 or 3\60 workstations as distributed nodes in each participating laboratory. Additional equipment will include DNA sequence digitizing input devices, printers and plotters. The tow campuses will be connected by a line-of-sight high band width microwave link. The computer network and related software will provide computational resources and assistance to the users and will support data acquisition, data analysis, data-base management and access, and word-processing and graphics activities of their grant-supported research. A unique feature of the network will be the ready availability of new software developed and supported by the Mathematical Biology group (M. Waterman). An important aspect of the system is its potential to link the scientists at the two campuses and foster communications, sharing of data, and collaboration. In addition, the system will become a BIONET satellite, and link the USC scientists as a group to more than 3000 molecular biologists on the DRR sponsored BIONET computer. University services include remote daily and weekly scheduled tape backup and restoration services as will as central equipment maintenance services.